


【娜俊】Stay with me 02

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】Stay with me 02

李东赫头疼，屁股也疼。  
扶着腰出来的时候正好碰上了经理，对方一脸惊恐的看着衣衫不整的李东赫：“灿哥？有人闹事了吗？”  
李东赫摆摆手，远远的看到卡座里已经没了人：“俊哥在哪？”  
“在办公室里。”  
“和那个小男生一起上去的。”李东赫拖着步子往楼上爬，没听到后面半句。  
办公室其实就是最后一间不对外开放的包厢，里头放了张桌子放了张床放了个衣柜，困得来不及回家的时候能凑合一天。  
李东赫没想到黄仁俊今天兴致高昂的把人带进办公室里头。推开门看到两个白屁股的时候觉得自己眼睛也疼了起来。  
“打扰了，你们继续。”李东赫体贴的关上了门。

黄仁俊本就只插了半截进去，这回真的是进退两难。  
“不早了，你回去路上注意安全。”黄仁俊被扫了兴，站起身下了逐客令。  
小男孩儿委屈的穿好了衣服，出门时候还哀怨的看了倚在墙上抽烟的李东赫一眼。  
李东赫把抽了没两口的烟扔地上踩灭了才走进去：“你还行不行了，我一根事后烟都没抽完你就完事了？”  
黄仁俊上半身套了件T恤，下面还是什么都没穿，倚在床头翘着二郎腿，冷冷地看着李东赫：“完没完事你心里没点数吗？”  
“行了你别在那儿晾你那破鸟了。”虽然从小一起光屁股长大，这么些年该看的不该看的都看腻了。但这种兴奋状态的还真没怎么见过。李东赫抓起毯子盖住黄仁俊的腿，在床尾趴了下来。  
黄仁俊一脚就踹了过去：“你饥不择食到爬我的床了？”  
李东赫疼得面目扭曲，黄仁俊这才觉得不对，套上运动裤摸他额头：“你怎么了？发烧了吗？”  
“你这里是不是有药膏来着，给我医医，我快散了。”  
黄仁俊靠近了才发现李东赫有些狼狈：“我靠。刚刚厕所里那个是你？”  
李东赫没反驳。  
“厉害了老弟。”黄仁俊鼓鼓掌，把人架了起来，“回家清理了再帮你上药吧。”  
李东赫在柜子里找了件连帽衫把自己裹得严严实实，才跟着黄仁俊出去。  
路过二楼的时候，李东赫朝着李马克那一桌看了几秒。  
黄仁俊也跟着看了过去：“看啥呢你？”  
李东赫默不作声的继续往下走。

回到家，李东赫仔仔细细洗了个澡，趴在床上，连手指都懒得动弹一下。  
黄仁俊拿着药膏走进来，看他趴得跟条死狗一样，想拍他屁股却又担心扯到伤处，手在半空中转了弯打在李东赫胳膊上。  
黄仁俊看他也不像打算自己上药的样子，认命的拿棉签沾了药膏掰开他屁股蛋。  
“别装死了，跟人在厕所的那股子浪劲哪儿去了。”黄仁俊一边嫌弃一边帮他呼着气，“没有个把小时可操不成这模样。”  
“仁俊哥……”李东赫把脸埋在胳膊里，只剩一双眼睛还露在外面，“好累。”  
十岁开始李东赫长得比黄仁俊高了以后就再也没叫过他一声哥。  
黄仁俊不再说话，帮李东赫盖好了被子，轻轻拍着他的背。  
“睡吧，累了就睡一会。我在呢。”

罗渽民葛优瘫在卡座里，抬手把耳塞又往里推了一些。  
上次赶上店庆酬宾充一万送一万，喝嗨了大手一挥就刷了三万的卡。前两天无聊把会员卡翻过来一看才发现截止日期是这个月底，过期作废。  
妈的奸商，我要打12315投诉！  
最终还是被郑在玹拦住了，和气生财嘛。没必要那么上纲上线。  
充都充了，不能浪费。  
安排！  
于是罗渽民被迫过上了夜不归宿的日子。  
李马克开了瓶马爹利，凑过去拿了他一边的耳塞嘲笑：“就你这死抠门样子还富二代呢？我要是你妈就把你扔出去了。”  
“杯子放下，滚出去。”  
“大家别客气啊，想喝什么随意点。今晚罗公子买单。”李马克站起来招呼着组员。  
王八蛋，花我的钱开庆功宴，你也是个假的富二代。  
李马克第四次试图灌他酒的时候罗渽民终于受不了了连滚带爬跳进舞池里：“李马克您嚯嚯我的卡就行了放过我的肉体吧。我肝再好也架不住四天连着这么喝的。”

李东赫一连三四天都恹恹的，黄仁俊让他在家呆着，自己每天看场子。  
Drippin有忠实客户黄仁俊是知道的，但他第一次发现竟然还有那种Drippin是我家天天要回家的人。  
黄仁俊坐在吧台边上看着池子里摇着老年DISCO的男人。  
算上今天是第五天了。  
黄仁俊摇摇头。要不怎么十分钟完事儿呢，年纪轻轻就被酒色给掏空了啊。  
“渽民！你看吧台那个男的。左边！你瞎啊那么亮的橘红色你看不到？”李马克跟了过来继续蹂躏罗渽民。  
“看见啦！怎么了？你看上了？”  
“人家看上你了！你看他瞅你那眼神！”  
罗渽民又看了一眼。  
“你就吹吧你这灯晃得我连你鼻子在哪都看不清还看眼神呢？”  
“嘿！他过来了！”李马克蹦走之前还不忘拍拍罗渽民的屁股。  
这动作落在黄仁俊眼里，更加肯定了罗渽民是个0的想法。  
长得这么帅气，又是个0，虽然比自己高了点。  
这还不上是要遭雷劈的。  
等到黄仁俊晃到眼前了罗渽民才回过神来，面色复杂的看着身前挑逗意味明显的人。  
黄仁俊的指尖似是无意一样拂过罗渽民腰腹。  
不错，还有腹肌。  
黄仁俊目光愈发幽深。  
罗渽民垂头和他对视，这会的距离倒是能看清对方眼里毫不遮掩的欲望了。  
怂的不是男人。  
干他妈的。  
两人通过眼神交流达成一致，默契的朝三楼走。

黄仁俊随便找了个空包厢就拉着罗渽民进去。  
罗渽民看他熟练地开了KTV点歌器，有些诧异：“现在改自助的了？以前不都要服务员来弄的嘛？”  
“叫服务员干嘛？来帮我们合影留念还是三人行？”  
这还是个刺头儿。罗渽民觉得今晚大概是一场恶战。  
黄仁俊把罗渽民摁倒在沙发上，一边吻着一边解他衣服。  
罗渽民是什么样的人呢？大概就是那种，能坐着绝不站着，能躺着绝不坐着。  
所以他对黄仁俊的行为喜闻乐见。  
多省心啊，力气就该待会留着用在刀刃上。  
两人其乐融融地坦诚相待了。

黄仁俊含着罗渽民那玩意的时候再次分神惋惜了。  
阿波罗的面孔，大卫雕塑般的身材，下面也优于常人。  
可惜只能十分钟。  
黄仁俊轻轻叹了口气，打算换个姿势继续帮他。  
罗渽民以为他是累了，坐起来把黄仁俊反压在沙发上，自己掉了个向。  
两个人各自吞吐着对方的命根子。  
黄仁俊其实不太喜欢这个麦斯乌比环一样的姿势，像是陷入了死循环，找不到出口，有种纠缠不清的感觉。  
罗渽民察觉到黄仁俊反应一般，起身去翻黄仁俊的衣服。  
“找什么呢你？”  
“润滑剂啊。”  
“我为什么会带那东西在身上？”  
罗渽民闻言回身，膝盖抵在黄仁俊两腿之间，一手撑在黄仁俊头侧。  
“不然你已经准备过了？”罗渽民另一只手往黄仁俊臀缝里摸。  
黄仁俊这才觉得不对劲，奈何已经被圈在怀里逃不开，只能抵住罗渽民肩膀：“你是上面那个？”  
“你不是废话？我看起来像下面那个？”  
老司机翻车了，还是四个轮子朝天的那种。  
黄仁俊神色不太好看：“不好意思，看走眼了。”  
“你竟然还是上面那个？”罗渽民笑了，“你岂不是只能找刚成年那种小孩儿。”  
黄仁俊最烦别人拿自己身高说事，抬起膝盖就要踹他。  
罗渽民眼疾手快抓住了他小腿，用了力把腿折在黄仁俊胸前。  
黄仁俊在位置上落了下风，这会被人压这也挣扎不开。  
“滚犊子！十分钟满足不了我！”  
罗渽民脸黑了下来：“原来你前几天就惦记上我了？”  
黄仁俊仰头瞪着他不说话。  
“十分钟满足不了你。那五十分钟呢？”罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊额头。  
“你听不懂人话吗？老子是上面的！”  
“就跟很多人以为自己是直的一样，也有很多人以为自己是上面那个。”罗渽民单手制住黄仁俊手腕拉到头顶，掐弄着黄仁俊的乳头，埋在黄仁俊颈窝里咬着他颈侧的软肉，“你不试试怎么知道呢？”  
黄仁俊还在梗着脖子试图躲开罗渽民。

罗渽民很后悔。  
真的是有病才会想不争馒头争口气。  
把1驯服成0的难度不亚于把直男掰弯。  
终于把黄仁俊伺候的射了出来，两人身上青青紫紫，罗渽民看了下腰侧的抓痕，破了皮，还渗着血丝。  
黄仁俊看罗渽民还在抽屉里翻找，凉凉地开口：“放弃吧。我们是正经营业场所，怎么可能提供润滑剂。”  
罗渽民晃晃手里的小瓶子，挑起了眉：“可以啊，还是薄荷味的。”  
操。果然是常客，暗格都能找到。  
黄仁俊生无可恋的拿过手机设置了五十分钟的计时。  
“不到五十分钟你就给老子把屁股洗干净了等死。”  
罗渽民挤了润滑剂在黄仁俊股间打转。  
妈的，谁买的薄荷，这个月工资扣光！

罗渽民的吻技很好，黄仁俊被亲得发蒙，凉意入侵的时候才意识清明了些。  
“你轻点。”  
“第一次哪有不疼的？自己抱住腿，放松。”  
罗渽民的手指不甚温柔地一插到底。  
“唔……”黄仁俊抱紧了膝盖，试图把自己缩成一个球。  
罗渽民知道自己把人弄疼了，停着不敢再有动作。  
黄仁俊缓过劲来：“你到底会不会？”  
罗渽民尴尬的笑笑：“我不常干这事儿，一般他们都会自己准备好。”  
黄仁俊翻了个白眼，劈手夺过润滑剂。  
罗渽民抽出了手指，乖乖坐在一旁。  
“你他妈盯着我看什么？”  
“学习一下。”  
罗渽民聚精会神的看着黄仁俊动作。  
白皙的手指沾着淡绿色的啫喱，在粉色的穴口轻轻按压。  
黄仁俊伸了一指进去，被人观赏的羞耻感让他无法放松下来。  
“你闭上眼行吗？”  
罗渽民用拇指帮他揉捏着穴口。  
黄仁俊腿一软差点从沙发上栽下去。  
罗渽民把黄仁俊抱在怀里，从背后环住他的腰，一手撸动着他再次抬头的分身，一手在他身后摸索。  
黄仁俊双腿无力的垂在两边。原来以前那些小男生哭着说俊哥不行了我缠不住你腰了都是真实存在的。  
“专心点。”罗渽民舔着黄仁俊的耳廓，“不然还是我来？”  
黄仁俊摇头如拨浪鼓。  
你可拉倒吧，我才不想三天下不来床。

黄仁俊不情不愿地抽出了三指，手撑在茶几上扭了扭腰。  
罗渽民在套子上也抹了些润滑剂，然后扶着黄仁俊的腰，直到自己的囊袋贴上黄仁俊会阴。  
要死了。黄仁俊僵在原地一动不动。  
罗渽民被夹得也出了一头汗。  
“你出去。我还得再准备准备。”  
“你适应适应就行了。”罗渽民捏着黄仁俊腰侧小幅度的挺动着。  
“多行不义必自毙。”  
“什么意思。”罗渽民感觉顺畅了些，不禁加快了速度。  
“嗯……这些话都是……以前……我对别人说的……啊……你轻点儿……”  
“没想到吧。你也有求别人轻点的一天。”罗渽民故意用力顶到了深处。  
“没想到没想到。”黄仁俊抬手捂住脸，“以后我一定对他们温柔点。”  
罗渽民皱了皱眉。  
还想有以后？看来是我不够卖力了。

计时器响起来的时候黄仁俊正被摁在茶几上撞得眼泪汪汪。  
背后是冰凉的玻璃，胸前是罗渽民同样高热的体温。  
“时间……嗯……时间到了……”  
罗渽民好不容易找到了黄仁俊的敏感点，抵着那处来回磨蹭着。  
“你说不能少于五十分钟，又没说不能超过五十分钟。”  
“啊……超了……也不行……”  
“强词夺理。”罗渽民一边动着腰一边帮黄仁俊把额发拨开露出眼睛，“这五十分钟里还有二十来分钟是你自己在折腾的，我得给你补时。”  
“补个屁……嗯啊……你给老子出去……”  
“出去干嘛呀，你这还没爽够呢吧。”罗渽民捏住黄仁俊还在冒透明液体的头端。  
“唔……不要捏……”黄仁俊红着眼眶呜咽的像只小猫。  
罗渽民咬上黄仁俊肩膀，掐着他大腿根，每一次动作都抵到了深处。  
黄仁俊昏昏沉沉的感觉到罗渽民温热的精液隔着002也一股一股的拍打着自己的软肉，没忍住又射了一次。

罗渽民抽了纸巾擦干净自己胸前的白色液体，黄仁俊还躺在茶几上挺尸。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？”罗渽民让黄仁俊倚在自己身上帮他穿衣服。  
黄仁俊看两人都人模狗样了，挪去点唱机那里想摁服务铃叫人来打扫卫生。  
罗渽民以为他要结账，连忙扑过去把自己的会员卡插了进去，熟练地买了单。  
黄仁俊目瞪口呆。  
罗渽民挠挠头：“我来我来，我充了卡，马上就过期了，正愁用不完。”  
黄仁俊扫了眼屏幕上的余额。  
“你是罗渽民？”  
“诶？你怎么知道？”  
黄仁俊连忙换上了虚伪的笑容：“幸会幸会，我是这里的老板黄仁俊。”罗渽民喝大了刷卡那回自己不在店里，董扒皮愣是半个子儿都没分出来。  
金主爸爸嘛，还是得哄一哄。  
罗渽民手一抖，卡掉在地上也顾不上捡。  
“你就是那奸商？”  
“什么奸商？”  
“还有十来天就过期了！我这卡里还剩三万多！我住这儿也花不完吧！”  
“行了行了我给你改有效期！”这个金主好像不是自己想象中的那样。  
罗渽民喜滋滋的把卡捡了起来：“不如给我把有效期取消了吧。”  
屁个金主！死抠门！  
“滚！”


End file.
